


Like Mother like Daughter

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Side stories of Daddy Bronson. [1]
Category: Bronson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain





	Like Mother like Daughter

Eyeing the principle, she struggled to keep the cold anger in her veins from spilling out. Called at work, and while the man had been polite, it hadn't changed the fact that the message itself had been ill received. Crossing her arms under her chest, she propped her leg up on her knee and waited.

"I'm glad you were so quick to-"

"What do you want?"

"Erm... Well, Alexandria started a fight today." shuffling papers on his desk, the principle looked more like the one called in for a lecture.

"Did she win?"

"I don't think that's really the point here."

"It's the only thing I'm interested at the moment."

The cold tone made the principle's hands still on the desk, his tongue chasing over his lower lip as he sat back. A tic started in his cheek as he met her gaze, rubbing his palms along his thighs to dry them. It was so disconcerting how still she sat, her eyes dark and cold left shivers chasing themselves along his spine.

"Jack is so well behaved compared to his sister, perhaps she's getting a bit spoiled?"

"Did she win?"

Blinking slowly, he nodded silently, his stomach churning uncomfortably as her lips curled subtly. 

"Her father will be so proud." Standing, she cocked her head to the side, her whole face warm as she smiled at him though her eyes remained cold. "Now, if that's all, I have somewhere to-"

"It's not all! How can you be proud of what your daughter's done!"

Her gaze dropped to the paper in her hand, skimming over the words as she re read what had happened. Shoulders lifting in a shrug, she folded the paper carefully, tucking it into her back pocket.

"I always got in fights with boys bigger than me, I haven't lost yet. And apparently she won't either, of course I'm proud."

"I think you should reevaluate-"

"I think you should stop talking. Right now. If this is about money, let me know how much-"

"This is about your daughter needing help!"

He swallowed thickly when she stopped tugging her wallet out of her back pocket, her eyes lifting slowly to meet his as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her lips curled into a smile that made him feel sick, the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

"What? I missed that." her voice was soft, though it echoed in the room, the chill in it making his eyes widen.

"She's not- I just meant to say perhaps you should explain to her that violence isn't always the answer." he replied weakly, unconsciously sinking lower in his chair.

"You're right, sometimes it's easier to bring someone big to their knees with a few words, hmm?"

"I didn't-"

"Enough. Do you want me to take her home? I'll let her father deal with her."

"Yes, please." The relief in his voice was palpable, straightening as he smiled. "I'm sure the two of you will have this hammered out in no time."

"Mmm. Have a nice day, yeah?"

Smiling, she left his office and found Alexandria swinging her heels on her seat outside the office.

"At least you won."

"I knocked him on his ass, Mommy."

"Oh?" Lifting her up to settle Alexandria on her hip, she nuzzled her cheek, tugging on a thick curl that framed her face as she walked out of the school towards her truck. "Did he cry?"

"Like a baby."

"That's my girl. Let's go tell Daddy what you did today."

"I drew him a picture! Do you think he'll like it?"

Setting her inside, she put her daughter's backpack on her lap after buckling her in.

"I'm sure he will. You know how much your Daddy likes your drawings." Looking back towards the school, she waved when she saw Jack jogging down the steps towards them. "He'll put it up on the wall I'm sure."

"Will they let him out soon?"

"... I'm sure they will." Her lips brushed her daughter's forehead before turning and wrapping her arms around her son, ruffling his hair. "If they don't, Mommy will just have to kick up one hell of a fuss, won't she?"


End file.
